


Parting Gift

by rockondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming their last ever episode, it's time for Jared and Jensen to say goodbye to each other and go their separate ways. But Jared is left with a growing reminder of his best friend.<br/>Warnings for Mpreg (duh!) and Jensen being a jerk<br/>Oneshot (but could be persuaded to do some drabbles on this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Gift

Ten whole years. A decade. And now, an end of an era. Supernatural had filmed their last ever episode. There were tears, smiles and laughter and more tears from everyone around.

Jensen and Jared had spent the best part of 9 months together every year, for the last ten. They knew everything there was about each other. They were best friends. Even when they weren’t filming, they were usually over each other’s houses playing video games and drinking beers and watching a game. 

Whilst Jared was more reserved, Jensen had a party lifestyle and liked to party it up at any given moment. In fact, he was in charge of organising the wrap party to a certain extent. The network had given them a budget, but the older actor pooled some of his own money into it to make it more special.

Everyone was invited, from the producers, crew, stunt men, actors and then family and friends.

Jared and Jensen both shared mutual friends who they invited, but no partners. Neither of them had settled down, or married. Jared was openly gay and although Jensen considered himself to be straight, he had admitted to a few one night stands with both men and women.

The wrap party was in full swing and the alcohol was flowing freely. People ate, drank, danced, and drank some more.

Misha was with his wife and two children who by now had gotten quite bored and resorted to running around after each other and then screaming when their mother had told them they couldn’t have anymore candy.

Jensen rolled his eyes as he swigged from his bottle of beer. He had lost count how many this was. “I can’t cope with screaming brats running around the place! Bleurgh, kids!”.

“I think they’re cute!” Jared piped up.

“I don’t know how Misha does it. Two kids, wife, sleepless nights. Jeez. I’m happy as I am, single and free and I love to party. Come on man, let’s dance…….bestie!” the older actor said as his Texan twang slipped through.

Jared blinked. “Bestie? You’ve never called me that before!”.

“Have I not? Well, I like it, I think that I should start doing it!”. Jensen smiled as he checked out a few people, some whom he recognised and others he didn’t. “Damn, you could fit a dime on that ass, I’d so tap that!” he said as he looked over at a woman that he didn’t recognise.

“You are unbelievable dude, is there anyone you wouldn’t do? In fact I’m even offended that you haven’t checked me out yet!” Jared said jokingly. He had never felt anything more than friendship for his best friend and didn’t intend to either.

Jensen cupped his best friend’s ass and nodded his head. “Hhhmm, yeah, I’d tap that!” he said humourously.

“Shut it Jen, no you wouldn’t, people are looking! Let’s go mingle shall we before everyone gets too drunk to even speak to us!” Jared said practically.

An hour or so later, Jensen was sat at the make shift bar, watching the crowds of people starting to die down and filter out as they went home. He didn’t envy the people that would have to clean up in the morning. The night had been bittersweet, but enjoyable. He had already lined up a movie deal and was due to fly out to LA in 12 hours or so to begin proceedings on that. He felt sad that things had come to an end and the thought of not being with his best friend all day every day didn’t help his sadness. He was now on the hard liquor to ease his pain.

Jared joined his best friend at the bar, and poured himself a glass of neat Whiskey even though he didn’t really like the stuff. “I can’t believe this is all over!”.

Jensen smiled sadly. “I know man. But you know, we’ll keep in touch”.

“Yeah, of course we will. It won’t quite be the same, but yeah we will. So, LA then? You all packed?” Jared asked as he swirled the Whiskey around in his glass.

“Yeah, I’m all good to go. I think it’s only going to be 4 months or so, we’ll see” the older actor said solemnly.

“Well, you know, I hate goodbyes, even temporary. So, I guess this is it. Man hug it out?” Jared suggested.

Jensen nodded and hugged his best friend tightly before breaking free. “You know, I do believe we are drawn at the moment in guitar hero, so how about one more round? My place?”.

Jared got to his feet and straightened out his shirt. “Bring it on. But you are so going down. Hate to tell you buddy, but I’ve let you win the last few times, but tonight, no mercy!”.

“Oh yeah? Well I’ve been going easy on you too! No mercy on you either! Prepare to weep like a girl Mr Padalecki!” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared cursed as he made a fatal error in the last guitar riff on Guitar Hero, and putting him second to Jensen in the score by just a few points. “Nooooo! You have got to be kidding!”. He reached for another swig of beer, when he was tackled by his friend.

Jensen dove on top of Jared, pinning him down and tickling him. “Oh yeah, oh yeah! I wooped yo ass bitch!”.

“Jen, stop it!” Jared giggled and writhed beneath the other man.

“You want me to stop? Huh? You want me to stop it? Beg me!” Jensen said as he egged Jared on. “Beg me!”.

Without thinking, Jared pressed his lips up against Jensen’s mouth and kissed him. He pulled back when he realised what he had done. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry! Crap….”.

Jensen didn’t move from on top of his friend. He was shocked for a few seconds. He should have moved away but he was transfixed. It had felt right. Instead of moving off, he smacked his lips against Jared’s and went in for more until clothes were being removed and they were both naked on the couch.

“Jensen? Are you sure?” Jared asked in the heat of the moment. He didn’t want either of them to regret anything the next morning.

“Yeah. You?” Jensen asked as he reached out into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom.

“Yeah” Jared panted.

 

\----7 months later-----

 

Jared had stayed up in Vancouver to look for work. He had not heard from Jensen since the wrap party, but not from want of trying. None of his phones seemed to be connected anymore and Jensen hadn’t tried to contact him either.

He had first suspected that something was not right when the stomach bug he had lingered for a little too long. Several pregnancy tests later had confirmed his suspicions. After much deliberation, he figured he had to tell Jensen seeing as he was the father. He was keeping the baby, whatever the other man’s reaction to the news. After weeks of trying to contact his best friend, he had given up, and figured that Jensen would call him, but that never happened either. He was renting a new apartment ready for the baby and had given up on looking for work until after the baby’s born but his agent had rang him and had an audition lined up for him. He figured he would go and give it a shot anyway.

The producers had called him through and he shuffled awkwardly into the room and put a hand nervously on his tummy as the baby reacted to his anxiety.

“Er, before we start, you do know that I’m pregnant. I mean, I know, it’s obvious, I just….” Jared said, wincing at how his voice sounded.

One of the producers smiled. “We know, your agent told us. And that’s absolutely fine. We just want you for this part. We haven’t cast all the roles yet, and there’s the production, so it’s going to be a good couple of months before we get started anyway and by then you’d have had the baby, right? So relax. The role is pretty much yours, this is a formality”.

“Really?” the pregnant actor asked. “Okay, er, thank you. I’ll do my best for you” he said as he began his audition.

The producers loved him and offered him the part there and then. Elated he took the scripts away to revise and read over ready for the first pre-production meeting in the morning. As he was leaving the audition room he bumped into someone, literally bumped into them. His centre of gravity was completely off these days. As he muttered his apologies, he looked up and saw a familiar face. A face that he hadn’t seen in 7 months. “Jensen?”.

“Jared? Hey man! What are you doing here? You auditioning?” Jensen asked.

Jared froze as he moved his hands down in front of his stomach in a futile attempt to cover up his advanced condition. “Yeah. I got one of the parts, you auditioning too?”.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I got a part too. So, okay, wow, we’re going to be working with each other again then, awesome. So, it’s been a while. About 7 months, right?”.

“Yeah” the pregnant man nodded as he tried to avoid eye contact with his best friend.

The older man was drawn to Jared’s hands which were nervous fiddling around the hem of his shirt and then he saw it. “Oh, you’re pregnant? Congratulations, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone”.

“I’m not” Jared said, trying to say as little as he could. He didn’t know what to say or feel right now. He never counted on bumping into Jensen like this in a corridor.

Jensen never thought his friend would end up like this. He looked sad. “Oh, I’m sorry man. How many weeks are you?”.

Jared sighed. “30 weeks”.

“30, huh?” the older actor pondered. “Not long after the wrap party then”.

“Exactly then” Jared said quietly as he checked his watch. “Look I’ve got to go” he said as he started to walk away.

“What? What do you mean exactly then? Is the baby mine? Is it mine Jared?” Jensen asked as he started to follow after the pregnant man.

“Look I’ve got to go, there’s no time to discuss this right now” Jared said as he pounded the buttons on the elevator for the doors to open.

Jensen shook his head with disbelief. “When were you going to tell me eh? When the kid is 18 and they come knocking on my door? Why didn’t you tell me? Did you know I would be here today?”. His mind was working overtime with questions.

Jared looked at his friend square in the eyes. “Look I’m running late, okay I have to go. I’ve got a check-up with the OB/GYN. We’ll discuss this later, please just let me go” he said as he got into the elevator and closed the doors.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jensen was sat around a table in the boardroom with the producers as they sat around in a sort of meet-and-greet style thing.

Jared walked in a few minutes late and apologised profusely. The only seat left in the room was directly in front of Jensen. He sat down and pulled out his scripts and tried to focus on what was being said but could feel the glare of his best friend which he was trying his best to ignore.

Jensen couldn’t hold his tongue for any longer. “Can we take a break?”.

One of the producers looked at the clock and frowned slightly. “Um, we were hoping to go until 10am at least. We’ve only just started and we’ve got a lot to cover” he said before continuing.

“Jared? We need to talk!” Jensen whispered across the table.

Shaking his head, Jared whispered back. “No. Not now!”.

“Jared?” Jensen said persistently.

Jared shook his head again. “Please don’t!”.

The producer noticed the commotion and put down his script. “Is there a problem here?”.

Whilst Jared uttered a ‘no’ Jensen was more verbal.

“Yeah I need to talk to Jared outside” the older actor said. “Can we take a break?”.

Jared told him to shush again. “Jensen, please not now” he begged.

Jensen got to his feet. “Jared will you come talk outside right now or I’m going to start talking right here right now in front of everyone”.

The pregnant actor looked down at the table in embarrassment.

The producers look awkward and after muttering amongst themselves they agreed on a break.

Jared was mad as he stormed outside into the corridor where coincidently they met yesterday. “Jensen, why the hell are you ruining this for me? This is my big break and they are giving me a chance here, they want me despite me being pregnant. Please don’t ruin this, okay?”.

“Were you ever going to tell me? If we hadn’t ran into each other?” Jensen was mad, but he tried to stay as calm as he could. He didn’t want to scare Jared off again. There were things that needed to be said.

His back ached, so Jared sat down on one of the chairs. It was hard and plastic, but that was the least of his worries. “You left me in bed after we had sex, no goodbye or anything. You made some remarks about screaming kids and how that was not for you when Misha brought his kids to the party. You get about, that’s who you are, you don’t want to settle down and have babies. We were never even an item. Your cell phones had been disconnected or something and when I tried to get hold of you via your agent she said you’d fired her. I figured you had changed your cell number for some reason and that you had cut me outta your life after regretting what we did and seeing as you had never bothered ringing me, I thought, you know…..”.

Jensen sat down next to his friend. “The airline lost my luggage and my cellphones. I didn’t have any contact numbers. And then I fell out with my agent, so I didn’t realise you had tried to call me, otherwise I would have rang you back. So, time went on and you hadn’t called, so I figured that you regretted what we did and didn’t want to speak to me. I had a contact number for you, but couldn’t pluck up the courage to ring it....”.

“Huh” Jared said as he put a hand on his tummy and closed his eyes for a moment. “Okay so, let’s meet up for dinner tonight, discuss this in a civil way and go back in there and not embarrass ourselves anymore. Think we can do that?”.

“Yeah, absolutely” Jensen agreed.

When they walked back into the room, they were met with suspicious faces and glares. The producer piped up. “Everything okay? Is there a problem?”.

Jensen smiled. “Nope, not at all. Let’s blast through this script!”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen was sat down at the table in the restaurant as he waited for his friend. His friend who was pregnant with his child. His mind went over the information as he tried to process things. Hopefully by the end of the evening they would be able to come to some sort of arrangement. It was true, he had never wanted children, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t have been happier in a way. There was so much to process right now. He glanced at his watch and cursed inwardly at the time. Jared was running late. Or he wasn’t coming. Panic started to rise in his throat at the thought that he wasn’t going to show. Or maybe something had happened to make him late. Once again his mind was working overtime. Just when he was about to up his freaking out, Jared appeared and took a seat opposite him.

“I’m sorry I was late, again. I always seem to be late these days. I forget that it takes longer for me to get places. Plus, I’m getting too big to squeeze behind the wheel of the car, so I have to take a cab. Anyway, I’m here now so…yeah. Here we are!” Jared said as he picked up the menu and busied himself with looking at it, just for something to do.

Jensen smiled as he looked at his friend. Although he looked tired, there was something about him that made him glow and bloom, and a little twinkle in his eye. It was being pregnant. Pregnancy suited him. And knowing that he was carrying his child, made it the more special to him. “That’s okay. You look, good”.

“Good?” Jared raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m the size of a whale, I’m bloated and puffy, I can’t see my feet anymore, I’m exhausted and my clothes don’t fit me and you say I look good?”.

“Yes, you do. Look, it’s a compliment Jared, a sincere one at that, so take it please. I’ve really missed you” the older actor said as he too picked up his menu even though he knew exactly what he was going to order.

“I’ve missed you too Jensen”. Jared looked on at his friend. Something was on his mind and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Are you getting something to start as well as a main course?” the pregnant man asked as he changed the subject.

“No. But if you want a starter, go for it. I already got you a drink. Fizzy water, one ice cube with a squeeze of lemon, just how you like it, right?” Jensen signalled to the glass of water.

Smiling, Jared took a long sip. “Mmm, yeah, you remembered”.

“Of course I do. I remember everything about you Jared. Everything. I mean we’re best friends, were, we tell each other everything…..or we did anyway….” Jensen said remorsefully.

Jared put down his menu and leant back in his chair. “Okay, so say I had gotten in contact with you or vice versa and I told you I was pregnant with your baby, what would you have done? Would you really have jumped on the next available plane and come running back?”. When Jensen looked awkward, he shook his head. “That’s what I thought”.

Jensen sighed. “No, that’s not what I meant, I mean. I dunno! I’m not sure what I would have done to be honest with you. I wouldn’t have not come back, I guess I would have still supported you in some way”.

“Well that’s what we need to sort out right now isn’t it. I don’t need your money Jensen, I mean, like you, I’m set for life. I want to work because I enjoy it, not because I need to. So, you can be as involved as you like. If you never want to see me or the baby ever again, then fine. If you wanna do Christmas and Birthdays or come and visit occasionally then fine. And if, if you want to be more involved, like on a day to day basis, then, that’s fine too. I’m not asking anything of you Jensen” Jared said as he put his hands on his belly and caressed the spot where his baby was moving.

“Well, yeah, I want to be involved. I think we should play this by ear you know, take it day by day. We’re going to be working together again for at least 6 months or so, so that’s a start. And then if things progress, then great. If not, I’ll always be there for you, for the two of you, I promise. You’re not going to go through this alone” the older actor said.

Jared closed his eyes for a moment and tuned into his baby’s movements. He couldn’t have hoped for a better scaenario really. “Okay, that sounds fair and sensible. Er, you mentioned something about falling out with your agent? Everything okay there?”.

Jensen’s face hardened and he looked uncomfortable. “Things didn’t work out after I flew to LA. Things turned pretty sour and I went through a rough time. I don’t really want to talk about it, but shit happened, I cut my ties with everyone. That’s why this movie is my big break, a chance to start afresh again. And now, with the baby, it’s like a second chance, a chance to prove myself again. So don’t shut me out, let me be a part of this, I don’t want to miss any more”.

Nodding his head, Jared pulled out his wallet and a set of scan pictures. He pulled out the one at the very back first and handed it over to his friend. “So this was the first ever scan. It’s just a little blob but that was about 6 or 7 weeks. I was so scared!”.

The older man took the picture in his own hand and studied it with curious eyes. It was hard to fathom that was the beginning of a life that he had helped to create. “Wow. That’s our blob!”.

“Yeah. These ones here are 12 weeks and 20 weeks. You can see arms and legs and everything. It was amazing. And then when I heard the heartbeat for the first time, wow, I’m not ashamed to say I cried like a baby. That’s when it all became real and I stopped being scared” the pregnant man said as he reminisced. “It’s not been an easy ride though. I was so sick for the first 10 weeks, had several scares, heartburn, swollen ankles, bad back. And now I can’t sleep properly, all bloated, baby doesn’t stop moving and it feels like I have to pee all the damn time. But I wouldn’t change it for the world. Oh…..and this was taken yesterday. It’s one of those 3D scans. I like the one showing it’s face with a hand up by it, can you see?” he said as he passed over the picture in question to the other man.

Jensen took the picture and looked at it with fascination as his heart seemed to skip a beat. His mouth went dry as he looked at his baby. “That’s, ours?”.

“Ours” Jared affirmed. “I want to wait to find out whether it’s a boy or girl. I want it to be a surprise. As long as it’s healthy then I don’t mind”. He got to his feet. “I’ve got to pee, if the waitress comes over, I want the chicken to start and the braised beef for mains. I’ll be back”.

“Okay” Jensen said as he watched his friend walk away. He looked back down at the scan photos, feeling his eyes water over slightly. When the waitress came over, he ordered their food. She looked down at the pictures and smiled at him and asked him if they were of his baby. “Yes” he said proudly.

Jared came back and sat back down in his chair. “That should tide me over for an hour or so”.

“I ordered the food” Jensen said as he reluctantly handed back over the scan pictures.

“Oh, er, you can keep those, if you like of course, I’ve got several copies of each, my mom and dad have some too” Jared said.

Jensen’s face turned serious again. “Oh. How many other people know about the pregnancy? Any of our mutual friends?”.

“No. No-one knows. Just my parents and close family and I haven’t told them who the father is either. To be fair to them, they’ve not asked or pushed me on the matter” the pregnant man divulged. “I wanted you to know first Jensen, I really did, I really tried. But you were lost in the wind and then the baby became my priority. I’m so sorry”.

“No, I’m sorry Jared, I should never have cut my ties with you too, but like I said, I was in a bad place, I know that’s not an excuse. But I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m coming to the rest of your appointments and scans, help you with anything else baby related or not and I want to be there when the baby’s being born and help you raise her”.

“Her? You think it’s a girl?” Jared questioned as he put his hands on his belly.

“I don’t know. Slip of the tongue I guess. But, if you let me, I really do want to be there. If I ever wanted anyone to have my baby it would be my best friend” Jensen said with pure sincerity.

Jared felt his eyes start to well up a little bit. “Oh God”.

Jensen grabbed his best friend’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Oh no, please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to make you cry”.

“No, it’s fine. Baby hormones, or whatever, but I’m happy. And hungry too, really, really hungry!” Jared said as he fought back his tears. As if on cue, the waitress came over with his first course and he began to tuck in almost before the plate was set down on the table. He was half way through when he realised that he was being watched. “What?”.

“Well, I mean, Jared, the gigantor. Jeez, I thought you could eat before, but now-wow. I’m impressed at the speed you’re putting that away”. When the other man looked almost embarrassed he shook his head. “No, seriously, it’s kinda cute. Plus, you know, you’re having my baby, so eat up. I want a nice big, strong, healthy baby”.

“Ha, yeah, with the average height of the two us being just over 6 foot….” Jared began before he paled slightly. “Yeah, it’s going to be a big baby for sure, it feels like its feet are already massive the way it keeps kicking me. Ow!”.

Jensen smiled. “Can I…..feel?”.

Jared sighed happily as he pushed his chair back away from the table and took the napkin off his stomach. “Yeah, sure. Quick, gimme your hand before it stops again”.

As soon as Jensen put his hands on his friend’s stomach, he felt the unmistakable movement of the baby. Something was pounding up against his palms, most probably feet. The feeling was overwhelming. “Wow, that’s amazing”.

“Hhm, yeah, not so much at three in the morning when you’re trying to sleep. Are you any good at DIY?” Jared asked when Jensen pulled away.

Jensen went to sit back at his seat. “Um, not too bad, I’ve put the odd shelf up in my time, why?”.

“Well, if you’re serious about sticking around and helping out, you could maybe help me out with putting the furniture in the nursery. It’s all flat pack and nothing has been put together yet. I was going to get someone in to do it for me….” Jared admitted.

“God, no, there’s no need to hire someone else, I’ll do it, of course I will. I just need, a few days to sort myself out” the older actor said as he clammed up again.

Jared took a few sips from his water. “What’s up? Come on, something’s not right here Jensen, and I know I don’t really have the right to ask, but if you’re going to be involved in my life and our baby’s life, I need to know”.

“This baby, this is going to be my new start. I’ve pissed money away the past 6 months, fallen out with my agent, walked away from the movie deal I was given and I haven’t found anywhere that I’ve actually called my home, just rented out Hotel rooms, partied, hooked up, drank. I guess not being with you everyday, made me go off the rails. So this, us, the baby, this is my break, my new beginning. I want to settle down and I can’t think of a better person to do that with” Jensen said sincerely.

“Where are you staying at the moment?” the pregnant man asked.

Jensen tapped his fingers on the table. “Er, some Best Western. It’s nice, got a suite to myself, cable TV, marble floor in the bathroom”.

“Why don’t you come live with me. I’ve got three bedrooms, so you can have your own room. I’m going to need some help getting the baby’s room sorted and then when it’s born you’ll be around. We can just see how it goes”. Jared sighed as he tried to gauge the other mans reaction. “But you’ve got to change Jensen, I need stability and need to raise this baby right. No more drinking, no more partying every day and coming home late”.

“Oh God, of course, I told you, I’m done Jared. I’ve done things that I’ve been ashamed of, and I want something to be proud of now, and being a father is going to do that. Like you said, we can just see how things go. Two best friends raising a baby…..and then, if things progress, well…..we’ll see, right?” Jensen said as he extended out a hand to his friend.

Jared smiled but didn’t take the other man’s hand. “One day at a time, okay?”.

Jensen returned the smile and nodded. “One day at a time”.

 

~ 10 weeks later ~

The co-habiting had gone well and their friendship had been well and truly re-established. As Jared got even bigger and his pregnancy progressed further, so had their relationship and trust in each other again.

2 weeks after taking a break from the pre-production work for the film, Jared went into labour.

He awoke at 4am as his water broke. After changing his sweat pants, he staggered into Jensen’s room and knocked on the door. “Jensen? It’s time!”. His hospital bag was in one hand and his other hand was draped around his stomach as it cramped up mildly.

Jensen’s eyes flickered open. “Time? For what? It’s 4am, my alarm doesn’t go off for a couple of hours yet”. He rolled back over and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

Jared closed his eyes and winced as the intensity of the contraction peaked. “Jensen? The baby’s coming and I’m going to the hospital. It would be nice if you could join me”.

“Uh huh. Okay then” Jensen said sleepily.

Shaking his head, Jared turned around to leave the room when he heard a curse.

The older man had just realised what his best friend had said and he shot up out of bed. “What? Baby? Fuck, okay, okay, er, baby bag?”.

Jared held up the bag.

“Car keys?” Jensen said as he fumbled around for socks.

When Jared swung the keys around on his finger, Jensen nodded as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Jensen got to his feet. “Right, let’s go then. So, this time of morning, we should be there in about 12 minutes”.

“Er, Jensen, aren’t you forgetting something?” Jared asked as he surveyed his friend.

The older man looked confused for a second but then realised. “Pants! Crap, I’m on it!”. He grabbed the nearest pair of pants he could find and tugged them on, nearly tripping over in the process. “So, talk me through this then, what stage are we at?”. He had read all the baby books he could find over the past 2 months.

“My water broke about 15 minutes ago and I’ve had two fairly mild contractions since” Jared said as he carefully walked down stairs assisted by Jensen.

“Okay, so there’s plenty of time. So maybe we could take the slightly more scenic route to the hospital, it adds on about 2 minutes but it’s totally worth it!” Jensen said excitedly.

As Jared opened the front door he looked at Jensen. “Er, that’s great, but it’s pitch dark outside. Do you think we have time to stop off for a McFlurry on the way?”.

Jensen looked at his watch. “Er, I guess, I could go for some chicken nuggets right now”.

“Let’s go!” Jared said.

“Jay?” Jensen said as he paused in the doorway. “We’re having our baby”.

Jared winced at another cramp in his stomach. “Oh yeah we are, don’t I know it!”.

 

~ 5 hours later ~

“One more big push Jared, come on, just one more!” the physician urged.

Jared was exhausted. He had been pushing for nearly an hour. “I can’t”.

“Come on Jared, one more” Jensen said as he held his best friend’s hand. He hadn’t left his side at all. “You can do it, you’ve done so well and I’m so proud of how you’ve handled this”.

Giving one final push, Jared felt relief as the baby left his body.

The physician cleaned up the baby and put him on his father’s chest. “It’s a boy and he’s beautiful. Born at 9.23am. Congratulations. Have you got a name yet?”.

Jared was in awe of his newborn and shook his head.

“Okay, we’ll just call him baby boy Padalecki for now”.

“No. Padalecki-Ackles” Jared said, not taking his eyes from his son. 

Jensen could not keep hold of his emotions anymore and he unashamedly let tears fall down his face. “Really?”.

“Yeah. I mean, look what we made Jensen. Look at him. He’s perfect” Jared marvelled as he studied his fingers.

“He’s gorgeous, he’s all you Jared. I’m so damn proud of you. Thank you” Jensen said as he leant over and kissed Jared on the mouth.

Jared pulled away, studying Jensen’s face. When the other man smiled, he returned the kiss and never wanted it to stop.


End file.
